


Inbox: 3 New Messages

by baar_ur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baar_ur/pseuds/baar_ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's having a little bit of trouble adapting to life with the Resistance. Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbox: 3 New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://chambergambit.tumblr.com/post/135804669222/dont-think-about-rey-getting-like-confused-that

To: Operative Rey **  
**

Subject: Cafeteria Disruption

I have been approached by the mess hall staff about your frequent disruption of the serving lines. Please rest assured that they are doling out the correct portions of food and you do not need to discuss the exact monetary value expected as compensation. Furthermore, I must remind you that per Section 8, Sub-section 12, Heading 3 (“Remuneration for Services, Benefits in Kind, General”) of your Independent Operative Contract (electronically signed three months ago) food and board are to be provided by the organization whenever you are conducting business from a Resistance base.

Also, please return the meal tray you have been using to slide down hills.

 

To: Operative Rey

Subject: Rainwear Requisition

I have been contacted by Quartermaster Liutan regarding your clothing allowance. Due to common adverse weather conditions on D’Qar, all Resistance agents based on this site are expected to draw one (1) heavy rain jacket, one (1) rain hat or other appropriate headgear, and one (1) pair of rain boots or other appropriate footwear. In order to prevent illness, it is recommended that these items be worn when outdoors in severe weather. Recreation is left to the preferences of the individual. However, if you intend to repeat your impromptu dance performances, please schedule them for a time when they will not interfere with normal operation of the base.

On an unrelated matter, your mandated psychological evaluation must be completed within the week.

 

To: Operative Rey

Subject: Droid Maintenance

It has come to my attention that you have taken up residence in Hangar 18 as an unofficial mechanic service. Since Hangar 18 is out of service, this is acceptable so long as you practice only on personal items brought to you willingly. Service droids do not fall under this category, and as such, I must ask that you encourage them to visit the approved droid technicians. If they wish to visit your location during their non-operating hours, that is a matter of personal discernment. You may wish to keep your accompaniment to a number lower than five, as the ensuing “droid train” has interrupted normal operations on several occasions.


End file.
